


Продай душу и купи немного времени

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Porn, Love/Hate, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Ему нравится представлять, что однажды он просто возьмет и проигнорирует вскользь брошенное приглашение
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	Продай душу и купи немного времени

Честно? Он понятия не имеет, как здесь оказался. Нет, не в этой квартире, точнее, в спальне — это он хорошо помнит. Дорога от собственного дома до дома, в котором живет Барба, выжжена на сетчатке. И не только дорога — все, что здесь происходит, выжигает себя на его теле невидимыми отметинами. На коже, под кожей, оставляет зарубки даже на костях — так все время кажется Сонни. У него зудит все нутро (горит душа).

И он никак не может себе объяснить, как здесь оказался. «Здесь» — это в отношениях, которые даже отношениями нельзя назвать и при этом не скривиться как от зубной боли.

— Когда будешь уходить, просто прикрой дверь.

Как будто Сонни нуждается в напоминаниях. У него нет ни запасных ключей, ни права остаться на ночь. Так что он каждый раз уходит именно так: тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, хотя хочется захлопнуть ее с такой силой, чтоб с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Возможно, рано или поздно он так и поступит, но не сегодня (сегодня его все еще слишком сильно выжигает).

Он улыбается (почти искренне) и говорит:

— Конечно, советник. Без проблем, — приходится на секунду прикрыть глаза, чтобы скрыть горечь во взгляде.

Рафаэль Барба — одна большая неразрешимая проблема.

Сонни малодушно хочется, чтобы Барба точно так же думал и про него, но всерьез рассчитывать на это не приходится.

Они (вместе) похожи на дурной сон, в котором все настолько нелепо складывается, что, по зрелому размышлению, просто не имеет право на существование в их реальности, но все это — на самом деле (и хуже некуда).

Сонни застегивает рубашку, хватает пиджак и поспешно убирается подальше отсюда (из этого ада, в котором так хорошо гореть).

Он никогда не хотел знать, каково это — знать на вкус губы Рафаэля, чувствовать на языке его сперму и ощущать в себе его член (ложь). Не хотел раз за разом вспоминать, как сам подается навстречу сильным толчкам, раскрываясь и выламываясь (еще больше лжи). Не думал, что будет испытывать потребность знать, что значит быть в одной постели с Рафаэлем Барбой, заниматься любовью (нет), сексом (ближе к истине), просто трахаться до полной потери сознания (да), кончать раз за разом, мысленно проклиная собственное тело, которое предавало каждый раз, стоило лишь переступить порог чужой спальни.

Как он все это ненавидит (абсолютная ложь).

Что ему действительно хочется знать: сколько потребуется смелости, чтобы однажды просто не прийти (больная прогорклая просроченная правда).

Ему нравится представлять, что однажды он просто возьмет и проигнорирует вскользь брошенное приглашение, и почувствует при этом блаженное ни-че-го. Совесть будет чиста (к тому времени она просто сгорит дотла в геенне огненной).

Но пока он приходит каждый раз. Часто, слишком часто (недостаточно).

И старается не думать, что это именно он стонет так отчаянно, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами в сильные плечи, прогибаясь и выгибаясь, насаживаясь на член и требуя «даблядьрафаэльсильнеечерттебяпоберигосподибоже». Пытается убедить себя, что это не он смотрит расфокусированным взглядом в простой нитяной узор на подушке, в которую его впечатывают лицом так, что невозможно дышать (голодный стон, и еще один, и еще).

Каждый раз он теряет себя, давится, захлебывается судорожными вдохами, прикусывает до крови то собственную ладонь, то чужое плечо; чувствует, что его пожирает огромная черная дыра, от которой нет спасения (он просто не хочет).

Честно? Да, он не хочет.

(Совсем честно? Просто не может).

— Когда будешь уходить...

— Я помню, — говорит Сонни. — До встречи.

Скоро (завтра).

Скоро он как следует хлопнет дверью, а пока еще есть время (у него, не у них).

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2020"


End file.
